


Past na doktora

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk netrpělivě postával na chodbě. Čekal, až Kostra odejde spát. Ještě nikomu neřekl o svém vztahu se Spockem, přestože spolu byli už více než měsíc. Neskutečně nádherný měsíc... Měl výčitky svědomí, že o svém milenci nepověděl ani McCoyovi, strach z prozrazení mu ale nedovolil postupovat jinak. Nechtěl, aby se o nich šuškalo na celé lodi. Nesměl mít sexuální vztah se svým prvním důstojníkem. Kostra by se k tomu nejspíše postavil rozumně, ale co kdyby mu ujela pusa... Třeba Chapelová by to nesla velmi těžce, ušklíbl se Kirk při pomyšlení na zdravotní sestrou, která nad Spockem slintala vždy a všude.

A proč čekal na chodbě? Spock se před hodinou vrátil s výsadkem na loď. Měl ránu na hlavě od nějakého nedůtklivého domorodce. Nic závažného, ale dle doktorových slov musel strávit noc na ošetřovně. A Kirk se mu ji rozhodl zpříjemnit.

Konečně, protočil oči, když McCoy opustil ošetřovnu. Nechal přítele zajít za roh a pak se vydal za Spockem. Našel ho, jak klidně leží na posteli a zírá do stropu. Ovšem když postřehl přítomnost svého kapitána, lehce se nazvedl a přívítal jej pozvednutým obočím.

,,Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se jej Jim.

,,Jsem v pořádku. Netuším, proč McCoy tak trval na mém pobytu zde," odpověděl vulkánec lhostejně. Jim na něm jasně viděl, jak se musí přemáhat. Tušil, že by jej nejraději obejmul namísto toho, aby tady tlachal o své modřině (nevím, jestli vulkánci mají modřiny. Když mají zelenou krev, tak se jim možná dělají zeleniny, nevím...). Kapitán se jej rozhodl netrápit dalšími otázkami a přisedl si ke Spockovi na postel.

Chvíli se díval do krásný hnědých očí, byl fascinovým tím, kolik emocí se v nich míhalo na rozdíl od tváře, která byla téměř bezvýrazná. Láskyplně vjel prsty Spockovi do vlasů, jemně jej hladil a usmíval se nad tím, jak vulkánec slastně přivřel oči. Od té doby, co spolu udržovali poměr, se stal Spock až podivně přítulným, což se Jimovi velmi zamlouvalo. Rád se svého milence dotýkal, kdykoliv k tomu měl příležitost.

Sjel prsty ke špičatému uchu a lehce promnul jeho konec. Vymámil ze Spocka slabé zasténání, které zmizelo mezi Jimovými rty, jež se k němu právě přisály. Kapitán jej líbal pomalu, vychutnával si pocity, vyvolané vzájemnou blízkostí. Znovu pohladil vulkáncovo ucho, až se jeho majitel zachvěl. Ovšem Jim mu nezůstal nic dlužen. Když jej Spock lehce kousnul do rtu, třásl se už také.

Oba vnímali, že hladina vzrušení stoupá, ale Spock si nebyl jist, jestli je ošetřovna vhodným místem pro...

,,Jseš si jistý, že je to tady bezpečné?" zamumlal mezi polibky.

,,Copak? Bojíš se, že spadneš z postele?" mručel rozverně Jim. ,,Neboj se, Kostra šel spát, nikdo sem nepříjde."

,,Z 92,7% máš pravdu..." více méně souhlasil Spock, ale přesto se ještě chvíli nemohl zbavit pocitu nebezpečí. Ale když mu Jim sundal triko a dotkl se chladnýma rukama jeho hrudníku, nejen Spockovy obavy se rozplynuly.

,,Zatracenej ušatej drzoun," nadával cestou do své kajuty doktor McCoy. ,,Když mu řeknu, aby zůstal na ošetřovně přes noc, tak tam taky zůstane. To, že je vulkánec přece neznamená, že pro něj neplatí stejná pravidla jako pro ostatní pacienty."

Spock jej svou neochotou k ošetřování vážně vytáčel. No, on jej vytáčel skoro vším, ale tohle Kostru štvalo nejvíce. Dorazil do svého pokoje a usedl k počítači. Chtěl zaznamenat, v jakém stavu se vrátil výsadek, ale bohužel neměl jak.

,,Ty starej osle," oslovil se. ,,Jednou zapomeneš hlavu na piáně."

Podrážděně nad sebou zavrtěl hlavou. Nechal totiž osobní disky členů výsadku na ošetřovně a na svou paměť se, jak vidno, spolehnout nešlo. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by se rozvzpomněl na všechna jména a přesný stav jejich nositelů. S povzdechem vstal ze židle a vydal se zpět na své pracovistě.

Naštěstí to mám za rohem, nechtělo by se mi lozit až na druhou stranu lodi, myslel si cestou.

Vešel na ošetřovnu, tiše posbíral potřebné disky a chystal se znovu odejít. Ale pak jej přece jen přemohla podezíravost, jestli Spock náhodou neutekl. Nahlédnul do vedlejšího pokoje a pohled mu padl na jeho dva nejbližší přátele. Nejprve mu nedocházelo, co se to vlastně před ním odehrává. Proč Jim sedí tak blízko Spocka? Proč jej hladí ve vlasech? A proč se na něj Spock jenom tak dívá a vůbec se neošije?

Až když muži spojili své rty v polibku, přijala jeho mysl odpověď. Kostra s otevřenými ústy zíral, jak Jim líbá Spocka, a jak Spock jeho důvěrnost vítá.

McCoy se musel od výjevu před sebou odvrátit a opřít se o zeď, aby se nesesunul k zemi. Tohle by jej ve snu nenapadlo. Vem čert, že to bylo proti předpisům, ale... Jak mohl Jim přimět Spocka, aby se poddal pro něj tak nelogickém činu, jako byl polibek? Vždyť Vulkánci mají sice partnera na celý život, ale většinou se jej téměř nedotýkají.

Kostra opatrně nahlédl do pokoje, a když uviděl Spockův výraz, když jej Jim hladil po nyní již svléknutém hrudníku, jeho mínění o vulkánci se naprosto změnilo. Jeho oči byly přivřené, z pootevřených úst vycházely steny a při každém Jimově doteku se znatelně zachvěl. Kostra ještě nikdy neviděl Spocka natolik pod vlivem svých emocí.

Tušil, že by se měl cítit nevhodně, když je pozoruje v tak intimní chvíli, ale nemohl si pomoct. Byl fanscinován. Vážně neměl tušení, že by vztah mezi Jimem a Spockem byl více než přátelský. Kapitán se otáčel za každou sukní, nebo spíše ojel vše, co mělo nohy. A u Spocka si až doteď nebyl vědom toho, že by byl ochoten snášet takovou pozornost. Ale očividně ji přijímal velmi kladně, nyní možná i hladově...

Nevěřícně sledoval, jak se Jim naklonil nad Spockovo břicho a začal je zasypávat polibky. Nemyslel si, že by byl Kirk takové něžnosti schopen. Postupoval svými ústy výš, až dorazil ke Spokových pootevřeným rtům, které si vzápětí přivlastnil.

Kostra vysloveně zíral, kterak se Spock pod Jimovými dlaněmi svíjí. Zaznamenal, že vulkánec uchopil jednu z laskajících rukou do své a vsunul ji...

McCoy překvapeně vydechnul. Věděl, co právě přimělo Spock prudce vyrazit boky dopředu. Věděl, proč vulkánec sténá stále hlasitěji. Ale netušil, proč má sakra ruku ve svých kalhotách...

Cítil se jako ve snu, vnímal jen horkost svý tváří, tvrdost ve své dlani a vášeň, jež zaplnila celou ošetřovnu. Ve stejnou chvíli, když Spock zasténal Jimovo jméno a škubl sebou v orgasmické křeči, se doktor McCoy kousnul do ruky, aby se své vyvrcholení rovněž nedoprovodil zvukovým vjemem.

Znovu se opřel o stěnu a přiměl se vzpamatovat. Netušil, co ti dva mají v plánu, ale uvědomoval si, že by mohl být odhalen. Vyplížil se z ošetřovny a v rychlosti se vrátil do kajuty. Tohle musel zapít. Mocně si přihnul z láhve plné brandy. Pak znovu a znovu. Stále měl před očima ten výjev.

Asi jsem se zbláznil, pomyslel si McCoy, načež se svalil na postel a upadl do spánku.


	2. Chapter 2

Kostra se probudil v rozladěné náladě. Třeštila mu hlava, ale více jej popouzelo to, v jakém stavu byly jeho spodní partie.

_Copak jsem nějaký nadržený mladík?_

Povzdechnul si a zprvu jej napadlo, že to rozchodí, popřípadě si dá ledovou sprchu. Ovšem v tu chvíli mu vytanul na mysli zážitek z ošetřovny. Před očima mu prolétl Spockův slastný výraz, když jej Jim laskal a neubránil se myšlence, jaké by to bylo, kdyby se jej jeho přítel také takto dotknul...

Znechuceně se nad sebou ušklíbl. Takhle by uvažovat neměl. Je to jejich vztah, on se to toho nemůže míchat. Už takhle sám balancuje na tenkém ledě. Kašlal na předpisy flotily, ale dokáže se Spockovi a Jimovi ještě někdy podívat do očí? Bude s nimi moci mluvit, aniž by si přitom nepředstavoval, co ti dva spolu před deseti minutami zrovna dělali?

Bolestný sten vyšel z doktorova hrdla. Zjistil, že jakékoliv pomyšlení na ty dva mu způsobuje muka. Cítil, jak jeho erekce stále tvrdne.

Tohle už sprcha nespraví, rezignoval McCoy a dopřál si jednu rychlou ruční práci. Až poté se dopotácel do koupelny. Když ji opustil, připadal si už více jako vážený doktor než nechutný šmírák, ale stále se necítil příliš dobře. Jednak nebylo správné, že byl svědkem tak důvěrného aktu, a druhak nebylo správné, že jej to vzrušilo jako snad ještě nic na světě.

Jakmile Kostra dorazil na ošetřovnu, aby zkontroloval pacienta, byl jeho strach pryč. Sakra, je přece doktor, musí být schopný vyšetřit kohokoliv. Bez okolků Spocka pozdravil, seznal, že je již v naprostém pořádku a téměř jej z místnosti vyhodil.

Oddechnul si. Tohle zvládnul dobře. Neměl se sebou problém, dokud měl na čem pracovat. Ale po obědě se začal nudit, takže jako vždy zamířil na můstek. Sice se mu příliš nechtělo, ale Jimovi by určitě přišlo divné, že ho nepřišel navštívit.

Kostra si během dalšího týdne prošel peklem. Neměl žádný problém potkat samotného Jima a mluvit s ním, totéž se Spockem, ale jakmile byli v jedné místnosti oba dva...

Vybavila se mu scéna z jídelny. Šel s Jimem na oběd, ale narazili tam na Spocka. Kapitán si neomylně sedl vedle vulkánce a McCoyovi nezbývalo nic jiného, než se snažit předstírat, že nevidí jejich nadšení ze společného kontaktu. Když šel jídlo odnést, moc dobře si všimnul, že jeho přátele jsou k sobě natisknutí stehny a při každém pohybu se otírají rameny.

Doktor se ve své kajutě svalil na postel. Dělalo se mu ze sebe špatně. Byl si jistý, že by jim měl vztah přát, oba si lásku zasloužili, ale copak to šlo, když tím tak trpěl? Každou noc se mu zdály neuvěřitelně perverzní sny a ráno se budil s bolestivou erekcí. Občas se mu stalo, že ztvrdnul i během dne. Ale ani tohle nebylo nejhorší.

Cítil se jako pod vlivem nějakého kouzla. Stále více si uvědomoval, jak strašně moc touží po tělech obou mužů. Záviděl jim, že se mohou jeden druhého beztrestně dotýkat, záviděl jim jejich lásku. Moc ji chtěl sdílet s nimi, ale věděl, že to nejde. A to jej neskutečně frustrovalo.

Byl stále podrážděný, na všechny štěkal, nikoho na sebe nenechal sáhnout, prostě se s ním nedalo vyjít. Ale Kostra si nemohl pomoct. Sám nevěděl, jestli více chce jejich lásku nebo jen sex. Na stavu mu ani moc nepřidávalo zjištění, že touží po mužích, což se mu ještě nikdy nestalo. Přišlo to tak rychle...

Přemýšlel i nad nějakou látkou, kterou by se přiměl ke klidu, ale nebyl hloupý. Tyhle věci bývají návykové a stejně by jeho problém nevyřešily. Kostra začínal být zoufalý.

Roztřesenou rukou si promnul obličej. Co mu byl platný seminář z psychologie, když si není ani schopen přikázat, aby na ty dva nereagoval. Ale tělo ho neposlouchalo, žilo si svým vlastní životem a chtělo jen jedno. Totiž, dva, dva jeho přátele. Chtěl je oba najednou, samotní pro něj přitažliví zatím nebyli, ale to bylo jen otázkou času. Fancinoval jej ten cit, který k sobě chovali a šíleně a hrozivě chtěl být jeho součástí.

O pár mučivých dnů později seděl Kostra ve své kajutě a pesimisticky si projížděl směrnice Hvězdné flotily. Zajímalo ho, jaký je trest za sexuální obtěžování důstojníka. Cítil se jako prašivý pes. Frustrace pomalu přecházela k pocitu málocennosti, ale zatím se držel. Nebyl slaboch a depresím nepodléhal, ovšem jeho nálada se stále zhoršovala.

Podíval se na hodiny. Požádal Spock a Jima, aby k němu společně přišli, že jim chce něco říct. Nejprve uvažoval o tom, že se jim přizná, že je společně nechtěně viděl, ale teď už se mu to jako dobrý nápad nezdálo.

,,Sakra, měl jsme si to líp promyslet," bouchnul pěstí do stolu, načež zabzučel intercom. Kapitán s vědeckým důstojníkem čekali přede dveřmi. Neměl na výběr, musel je pustit dovnitř.

,,Kostro, copak jsi mi chtěl sdělit zajímavého?" zeptal se s úsměvem Jim. Jeho přítel se už delší dobu choval velmi vznětlivě a snažil se být přívětivý. Snad jej to brzy přejde.

Spock neříkal nic, jen se mlčky na doktora díval. Zkoumal každý jeho pohyb. I on zaznamenal změnu McCoyových reakcí, které byly stále iracionálnější.

Kostrovi to v hlavě šrotovalo. Definitivně zavrhnul, že by jim řekl, že o nich ví. Nakonec jej osvítilo a uvědomil si, že nastal čas, aby zkontroloval fyzický stav obou důstojníků. Zkoušky musely být prováděny každé dva měsíce a teď mu přišly vhod.

,,Večer tě, Jime, čekám na ošetřovně. Máš fyzické přezkoušení a vy, Spocku, je máte na programu zítra ráno," oznámil jim. Pochválil se, že i rozvrh dokázal sestavit tak, aby oběma účastníků vyhovoval.

Kapitán a Spock se na sebe podívali a Kostra si byl jistý, že cítil proud jejich myšlenek.

,,Dobře, v osm tam budu," řekl Jim a otočil se k odchodu.

,,Příjdu v sedm," kývnul Spock a následoval svého kapitána.

Jakmile odešli, tak si doktor oddechnul. Už začínal vnímat známé pnutí v kalhotách. Zavrtěl nad sebou hlavou a naštvaně stisknul zuby. Mysl mu stále omílala slova jako nadržený, perverzní a zvrácený.

_Tahle by ale měla patřit spíše nějakému studentovi, ne zkušenému doktorovi ve středních letech!_

Když se trochu uklidnil, vypnul počítač a vydal se na ošetřovnu, aby mohl připravit test pro Jima.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty jeho svaly snad ještě narostly, zíral Kostra na polonahého Jima, jenž právě cvičil. Ještě nikdy se mu nestalo, že by fansicovaně zíral na mužský hrudník. Nemohl si pomoct, ale musel sledovat, jak se jednotlivé svaly napínají a zase uvolňují, s jakou lehkostí pracují. Ostré světlo v místnosti se odráželo od spocené zlatavé pokožky, která si svou krásnou barvu ponechávala obdivuhodně dlouho.

,,Kostro?"

McCoy se přistihnul, že má chuť se jí dotknout. Hladit jí dlaněmi a líbat, až se vytvoří cucfleky.

,,Kostro!"

Doktor zamrkal a podíval se Jimovi do očí. Do tváří se mu nahrnula červeň. Připadal si jako malý kluk, nachytaný při něčem špatném. Sklopil pohled na tabulku, kterou měl doteď přitisknutou k prsům a zapsal do ní, že kapitán je ve skvělé kondici. Stud jím cloumal, dál už nebyl schopen žádného pohybu.

Kirk se postavil na nohy. Zadýchaně pozoroval svého dlouholetého přítele. Netušil, co se sním děje. Takhle se nikdy nechoval. Před ním nikdy. Všimnul si, že se třese. Přistoupil k němu blíž a chytil jej za ramena.

,,Co se děje?" zeptal se tiše. Překvapeně ustoupil, když na něj Kostra upřel své oči. Tolik bolesti v nich ještě neviděl. Jeho srdce okažmitě začalo bít na poplach, v takovém stavu nemůže svého přítele nechat.

McCoy pod Jimovým dotekem strnul, cítil, jak skrz něj putuje do jeho těla horko. Podíval se mu do tváře. Kapitán od něj ustoupil a Kostra téměř zasténal. Nevěděl, jestli frustrací nebo úlevou. Asi by nebylo nejlepší, kdyby Jim zjistil, že jej vzrušuje. Ano, už i on sám. Přestože se modré oči upíraly do Jimových, vnímal jeho lesknoucí se hrudník a teplo, které z něj sálalo.

,,Odejdi, Jime, prosím," hlesnul.

,,Chci ti jen pomoct," stisknul mu rameno Jim. Byl z Kostry zmatený. Chtěl s ním zůstat, ale rozhodl se jeho prosbě vyhovět. Vzal si tričko a naposled se podíval do ztrápených modrých očí.

McCoy chtěl něco říct, vážně chtěl, ale nemohl. Mlčky se díval na svého přítele, dokud neodešel. Pak se sesunul na podlahu a hleděl před sebe.

Jsem emocionální troska, pomyslel si s hysterickým úšklebkem. Už nevěděl na čem je. Byl skutečně k oběma přitahován jen fyzicky? Chtěl být součástí jejich vztahu, ale když teď viděl Jimovy oči... Je možné, aby se zamiloval do dvou lidí najednou?

Odpověděl si hned ráno. Již od Spockova příchodu a svléknutí horního dílu uniformy na něm mohl oči nechat. Přestože si jako vždy ponechal černé tričko, nebylo to na škodu. Krásně obepínalo vulkáncovu hruď, z čehož byl McCoy poprvé lehce mimo.

Samotné vyšetření však proběhl bez problémů, doktor se snažil, aby na něm nebylo vidět, jak strašně moc se chce Spocka dotknout. Postával u cvičícího muže, zapisoval si výsledky a pak jej propustil. Sám se chystal odejít do laboratoře, aby zhodnotil zapsané hodnoty.

,,Doktore?" oslovil jej Spock.

McCoy, nacházející se stále v podivném rozpoložení, se lekl. A nadskočil tak, že se mu při dopadu smekla noha a jeho tělo se rázem ocitlo na zemi v ležící poloze. Po ostrém zaklení se zvednul do sedu, to už ale u něj byl Spock.

,,Jste v pořádku?" pokleknul s obavami vepsanými ve tváři. Uchopil přítele za rameno a letmo pohledem zkoumal, jestli nemá muž něco zlomeného. Pak se mu zahleděl do očí a úžasem strnul. Tak tohle nečekal. Nečekal, že se na něj bude McCoy dívat zrovna tímto způsobem.

Skoro ani nemohl rozlišit, jaké emoce jsou k němu vysílány. Bylo jich tolik... Strach, bolest, vděčnost a... Spock sklopil hlavu, stáhnul ruku a sedl si na paty. To nemohla být pravda. Znovu se pátravě zadíval do doktorových modrých očích, ale ty se již zdály být zcela prosty citu, který v nich na moment spatřil.

Kostra byl mrzutý, že i na pouhou chviličku dal Spockovi možnost, aby odhalil emoce, kterých se bál i on sám. Pozoroval vulkáncovu nerozhodnou tvář, dokud se ten nezvedl a nepomohl mu na nohy. Pak na sebe opět chvíli zírali. Nakonec si Spock oblékl uniformu a beze slova odešel. McCoy ještě moment hleděl na místo, kde před chvíli vulkánec stál, načež si uvědomil, že by asi měl něco dělat. Odešel tedy, jak měl před časem v plánu, do laborky.

,,Jime," oslovil Spock svého milence, jakmile vešel do jeho kajuty. Musel s ním nutně mluvit.

,,Jdeš jako na zavolanou," usmál se letmo Jim, ale na tváři se mu rýsovala starost. Zřejmě i on měl něco na srdci.

Spock zvědavě pozvedl obočí a čekal, co mu kapitán poví. Pozoroval, kterak se k němu Jim přiblížil, vrásky ve tváři stále jásnější. Skutečně jej něco trápilo.

,,Je něco špatně?" pohladil jej jemně po hladké tváři vulkánec.

Kapitán se na něj zamyšleně, ale potěšeně podíval. Moc rád se nechal hladit. Ale teď se nechtěl poddat Spockovu kouzlu, potřeboval s ním něco vyřešit.

,,Mám starost o Kostru," řekl prostě, jakoby se tím vše vysvětlilo.

,,V jakém ohledu?" chtěl znát Spock podrobnosti. I jeho McCoy velmi znepokojoval a zdálo se, že to kapitán vnímá stejně.

,,Je neurotický, abnormálně podrážděný, chvíli se pak zase tváří, jako by si chtěl hodit mašli." začal Jim rázovat po místnosti.

Vulkánec jej klidně sledoval a porovnával své a Jimovy poznatky o doktorově chování.

,,Dovolil bych si zmínit i jeho nervozitu. Asi se oba shodneme, že doktor McCoy není schopen přílišného ovládání svých emocí, ale dnes jsem pojal podezření, že se snaží něco pečlivě skrýt," vložil se do spekulací.

Jim se zastavil na druhém konci místnosti a podíval se na přítele.

,,Dnes?" zeptal se.

Spock přikývnul.

,,Když jsem se mu dnes podíval do očí, viděl jsem strach, který se mísil s tím, čím je stále obdařen tvůj pohled, Jime," pronesl vážně.

Kapitán svraštil obočí, ale kvůli starostem o Kostru mu hlava pracovat nechtěla.

,,Čím, Spocku?" vypustil otázku z úst, ale vzápětí mu to došlo. Vzpomněl si totiž na včerejší večer, kdy byl s Kostrou na ošetřovně. Obočí mu nevěřícně vylétlo vzhůru, ale když na Spockově tváři uviděl pobavený výraz, bylo mu jasné, že se ve svém úsudku nemýlí.

,,Ty myslíš, že..." nedokončil větu a vzpamatovával se z mírného šoku. ,,Ale proč, jak, kdy...?

,,Ani na jednu z tvých otázek odpověď neznám, ale měl bych nápad," oznámil vulkánec. Věděl, že za příští větu se mu asi Jim vysměje, ale musel to navrhnout. V McCoyových očích bylo tolik lásky, až se z toho téměř třásl. Přestože se s doktorem častokrát přel, i on k němu jisté sympatie choval. A podobně vlastně započal i jeho vztah s Jimem...

,,Chceš se vyspat se mnou i s Kostrou," konstatoval kapitán. Znal svého prvního důstojníka jako své boty a odtušil, co se mu honí hlavou.

,,Asi bych volil jiná slova, ale v podstatě jsem měl právě tohle na mysli," souhlasil Spock a pozoroval, jak se na Jimově tváři rozlévá úsměv. ,,Vypadáš, jako by jsi po tom toužil již delší dobu."

,,To ani ne," postavil se kapitán natěsno k vědeckému důstojníkovi. ,,Jenom mě ta myšlenka na dvě těla, stočená kolem mne, rajcuje. Samozřejmě se i já rád stočím okolo vás obou," usmíval se svůdně Jim.

Spock polknul. Nemohl popřít, že ho představa nelákala. Právě naopak.

,,Jak to chceš udělat?" zeptal se Spock, snažeje se skrýt v nitru klíčící vzrušení.

,,Tak krásně nedočkavý..." zapředl kapitán. ,,Něco vymyslíme. Ale určitě bychom si to měli na večer nacvičit."

Vulkánec horlivě souhlasil a bez otálení Jima obejmul, načež se přisál na jeho rty. Kdepak, příprava se nesmí zanedbat.


	4. Chapter 4

Doktor spěchal do tělocvičny. Před minutou jej volal Jim, že se mu tam stala nehoda a potřebuje jeho pomoc. V rychlosti rozrazil dveře a zarazil se. Viděl jen tmu. Udělal pár kroků dovnitř.

,,Jime?" zavolal. Nikdo se neozval a navíc nebylo slyšet nic kromě slabé ozvěny.

Asi si ze mě udělal jen legraci, pomyslel si nabručeně. Vůbec se mu se svým kapitánem nechtělo být o samotě. Raní kolaps se Spockem mu na jeden den vážně stačil. Ještě jednou se rozhlédnul, doufaje, že si jeho zrak už rychle přivykne na tmu.

Třísknutí dveří.

Kostra se v mžiku otočil směrem, odkud vyšel hluk. Ale samozřejmě nikoho neviděl. I ten poslední zdroj světla zmizel a doktor začal cítit nějakou zradu. Pozorně naslouchal, zda přeci jen neuslyší něčí dýchání. A vskutku. Jeho uši zachytily hned dvoje. Blížila se.

Strnule zůstal stát, zdravotnická brašna mu vypadla z ruky. Nervózně se rozhlížel, nevěděl, na kterou stranu se má soustředit, dýchání slyšel skoro odevšud. Byla stále blíž, obkličovala ho. Doktor nevěděl, co má dělat. Zvyšoval se mu tep.

_Kam jsem se to sakra dostal?_

Zjistil, že za ním někdo stojí, ale než stihl nějak zareagovat, onen dotyčný jej chytil za ramena a přitiskl se na něj celým tělem. Polknul, když ucítil jeho vzrušení na svém pozadí. Poté se mužovy rty přisály na jeho krk a postupovaly až k uchu. Kostra tušil, kdo by to mohl být, ale jeho mysl si nemohla připustit, že by se jeho nejdivočejší přání mohlo splnit.

Pod účinky horkých rtů, které mu právě pracovaly na ušním lalůčku, se jen stěží rozvzpomněl, že by tady měl být ještě někdo. A ty něčí ruce se právě dobývaly pod Kostrovu uniformu. Během chvilky byl zbaven vrchního dílu a i trička po ním, načež ucítil nebývale horké ruce na svém hrudníku.

Následně jej útočník políbil na rty. McCoy jeho vpád dravě přijímal, teď už ani v nejmenším nepochyboval o tom, kdo mu přichystal toto překvapení. Zvednul ruce, aby mohl zanořit prsty do Spockových vlasů. Slastně zamručel, když se dotknul hladkých pramenů. Už dlouho tohle chtěl udělat a konečně mohl.

Aniž by to Kostra příliš zaznamenal, byl dvojicí položen na záda. Spock se odpoutal od jeho rtů a přesunul se k jeho kalhotům. Jim se naopak rozhodl ochutnat jeho ústa, ruce pak použil k dráždění odhalených bradavek.

McCoy se svíjel pod jeho mučivými doteky, nechal se kousat do rtů a neprotestoval ani proti tomu, že Spock vzal jeho bolestivou erekci do úst. Horoucí teplo pohltilo celé Kostrovo tělo a smetlo všechna smítka sebekontroly. Vulkánec se ani nemusel příliš namáhat. McCoy byl naprosto u vytržení, zvládal jen tlumeně sténat do Jimových rtů a mohutně přirážet mezi ty Spockovy. Příliš brzy se přihnala vlna vyvrcholení, která s sebou vzala veškeré doktory představy a sny o dokonalém sexu, a nahradila je o poznání nádhernější realitou. A přestože se po této zkušenosti nacházel téměř v bezvědomí, bylo mu jasné, že tímhle nic nekončí.

Když se trochu vzpamatoval, zjistil, že leží na žíněnce a má přes sebe přehozenou deku. Posadil se a rozhlédl se. V místnosti někdo rozsvítil slabé světlo, takže viděl na to, co mohlo být dost dobře považováno za pokračování oné scény na ošetřovně.

Jim ležel na zádech a nohama objímal Spockův pas. Bylo evidentní, co se právě dělo. Kostra fascinovaně zíral, jak štíhlý vulkánec přiráží do slastně sténajícího milence. V tu chvíli na něj Spock upřel svůj pohled. McCoy zrudnul. Styděl se za to, že na ně zíral, ale také za své obnovené vzrušení. Ale ve Spockových očích nebylo nic z jeho sebekontroly a lhostejnosti. Díval se na něj se směsicí touhy a chtíče v očích, a usmíval se stejně laškovně jako ta poslední děvka.

Kostra nemohl odolat a po čtyřech dolezl k vulkánci. Musel ty drze se šklebící se rty políbit. A také to udělal. Plenil Spockova ústa za zvuku Jimových vzdechů, které mu laskaly uši. Ale nechtěl být sobecký, a tak po chvíli přesunul svou pozornost k ústům svého kapitána. Ten se na ně vrhnul jako hladový vlk, chytil McCoye za zátylek a líbal jej jako smyslů zbavený. Pak ho vzal za ruku a položil mu ji na svou erekci.

Kostra se zarazil, ale odvahu mu dodala Jimova reakce na jeho dotek. Kapitánovy boky se zdvihaly a klesaly v naději, že dosáhne většího tření s doktorovou rukou a také většího naplnění ze Spockovy strany. McCoy se snažil dopřát Jimovi co nejvíce slasti, drsně dlaní přejížděl po jeho penisu, škádlil vlhký žalud, dokud mu Jim nesténal do úst jeho jméno.

Kapitán už se blížil k vrcholu, nedostávalo se mu kyslíku, a tak se Kostra odtáhnul a podíval se na Spocka. Vulkánec právě naposled přirazil a Kostra věděl, že na ten pohled hnědých očí do smrti nezapomene. Spock zavrčel a do očí se mu vkradla divokost a nezkrotnost amerického mustanga, okořeněná bouřící extází.

McCoye z transu vyvedl až fakt, že Jim sebou křečovitě trhnul a z jeho erekce vytryskla bílá tekutina. Jako ve snu pozoroval Jimovu tvář, která snad ještě nikdy nepůsobila tak uvolněně a spokojeně. Pak kapitán zvedl hlavu a na oba své přátele se usmál.

,,Ty nebo já?" zeptal se a díval se přitom na Spocka.

,,Nejspíše by to měl udělat ten, který je permanentně sexuálně neukojitelný," odpověděl jako vždy věcně Spock.

,,Beru tvůj argument v potaz, ale stejně si ho chci vzít já," zazubil se zářivě kapitán.

Spock nejdříve jen pozvedl obočí, ale pak přidal otázku:

,,Mám udělat to, na čem jsme se domluvili?"

,,Určitě," souhlasil Jim a upřel nečitelný pohled na Kostru. Ten trochu tápal v tom, o čem se ti dva baví, ale jedním si byl jistý. Do věcí příštích jej bez pochyb zapojit chtějí a vzhledem k Jimovu podivnému pohledu, si McCoy připadal jako lovná zvěř, což se mu nějakým zvráceným způsobem líbilo. Takže se vůbec nebránil, když jej Spock vytáhl do stoje a více méně odtáhl ke stěně. Tam se usadil, roztáhl nohy a Kostru umístil do polohy, kdy ani neležel ani neseděl.

Jim teď rozhodil nohy Leornardovi, aby jej mohl připravit k průniku. McCoy s tím neměl žádné zkušenosti a tak s mírnou nervozitou čekal. Ale na zahnání obav tady byl Spock. Konejšivě svého přítele hladil po tváři, po hrudi i po břiše. Sám doktor byl překvapen, jak rychle se uvolňuje. Uvědomil si, že tohle jsou jediní dva lidé, kterým věří a tak se plně oddal tomu, co mělo následovat.

Pozoroval, jak si Jim do něčeho namočil prsty a přiložil je k jeho vstupu. Kostra ucítil zvláštní vibrace, které rozechvěly každou část jeho těla. Prst se pomalu zasouval dovnitř. Příliš příjemné to nebylo, ale dalo se to vydržet. Když přišel na řadu třetí prst, Spock se začal Kostry dotýkat tam, kde to nejvíce potřeboval.

Jeho chlouba se již říkala o pozornost a když se ji Spock začal zpracovávat, McCoyvy myšlenky se soustředily jen na přicházející slast. Jeho nepozornosti využil Jim, dal si přítelovy nohy kolem pasu a opatrně do něj proniknul.

Leonard na moment ztuhl překvapením, ale jelikož příprava byla provedena precizně, žádná bolest nepřišla. Jen pocit naplnění, který umocňoval jeho vzrušení. Jakmile začal Jim přirážet a otírat se o jeho prostatu, byl ztracen. Nemohl uvěřit, že to nezkusil už dávno. Vždy, když se z něj Jim vytáhnul, prahnul po jeho návratu. Nekontrolovatelně mrskal boky, z úst mu vycházely výkřiky, chvěl se po celém tělě.

Nacházel se v péči dvou mistrů, kteří moc dobře věděli, co dělali. Sladili svůj rytmus v laskání tak, že to McCoy nemohl dlouho bez újmy snášet. Dnes ho neměli v úmyslu příliš trápit a tak zrychlili tempo.

Kostra zakřičel Jimovo jméno.

Kapitán si absolutně užíval fakt, že má doktora téměř ve své moci, a když uslyšel jeho hlas nasáklý vášní, vyvrcholil. Nečekal, že na něj příjde orgasmus tak znenadání... Zřejmě za to mohla vzájemná přitažlivost mezí ním a McCoyem, kterou objevil teprve nedávno. Svalil se na bok a po očku sledoval, kterak Leonardovo sperma vystříklo na Spockovu ruku, jejíž majitel se horlivě třel o doktorova záda.

Poslední zbytky racionálního myšlení se v McCoyovi spojily, aby mu pomohly otočit hlavu a vtisknou vulkánci polibek. Ten jej horlivě přijal a s potěšením vnímal, kterak horká tekutina zaplavuje jeho ruku. Vzápětí se i on dostal na vrchol. Kostra po mohutném orgasmu opět ztratil pojem o světě, zachytil jen to, že se mu mezi lopatkami rozlilo příjemné teplo.

Kostra se probudil celý rozbolavěný, ale spokojený. Jak fyzicky, tak psychicky. Ještě snad nikdy nezažil tak dobrý sex, takže i kdyby chtěl, stěžovat si nemohl. Podíval se kolem sebe a zjistil, že leží mezi svými přáteli. Možná by již mohl říct milenci. Spock jej objímal kolem pasu, Jim měl přes něj majetnicky přehozenou nohu.

McCoy se musel usmát. Tohle bylo víc, než si kdy mohl přát. Stále s úsměvem na rtech zavřel oči a sladil svůj dech s ostatními.


End file.
